


Tea and Sugar

by QueenNeehola



Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNeehola/pseuds/QueenNeehola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hirato kisses Akari a lot in private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Sugar

Hirato kisses Akari a lot in private.

 

As soon as the door closes behind them; as soon as the chatter and bustle of the Research Tower’s many corridors is shut out; as soon as they are alone in a dark, stuffy office – it is then, and only then, that Hirato pounces.

 

His lips are hot on Akari’s, burning, searing the flesh, as if welding them together.  His tongue prods and his teeth bite, and yet he’s strangely gentle.  There’s always a hesitance in the way he pauses, the way his eyes flicker open between kisses as if asking permission, as if Akari is a precious object to be treated with immense care.

Akari is no precious object, as he takes secret delight in showing Hirato.  Even if that means being spread-eagled on a hastily-cleared desk and urging the captain to be rougher, harder, faster.  He grudgingly admits to himself that he’s thankful for Hirato’s incessant kissing at those moments, as he realises he’s not the quietest of lovers.

 

Even on the days that they’re too tired, too fed up at the world and their responsibilities and the idiots they work with, Hirato still kisses Akari.

 

These kisses are smaller, lazier, softer, though.  They press languidly, fleetingly, against his lips, cheeks, eyelids, jawline, the corner of his mouth.  They linger a moment too long, slide over Akari’s skin with all the drowsy grace Hirato can muster.

Akari has long since given up protesting.  Besides, he takes comfort, albeit reluctantly so, in the warm tall figure pressed against him and the hands clasping gently at his own.

 

Plus, Hirato tastes like tea and sugar, and that’s always a bonus.


End file.
